secret of hearts
by HeartsQueen
Summary: My 1st kh fanfic! r n r plz! :D
1. Chapter 1

My Name's Meiwa Kuna, and I'm from the world: "Alice in Wonder Land".

I sit on a tall building, looking down at Taversa Town, my pink hair with blue tips blocking my eyes (Which were green sincs I was focused on my job). I wore a robe that was all a dark gray color and had theses little crown thingys as strings. The air was cold, but I was used to it since I was always left out in the cold when I was a little girl.

As I sit there, my bright pink cell phone started to go off as a little tune played. I was getting a text mesage from my boss. I looked at my phone's screen and it said "Dont forget ur mission Meiwa". I rolled my now orange eyes (which ment I'm annoyed). And I wrote back saying "kk".

Before I could hit the send button, I saw a boy with brown spikey hair run below the building I was sitting on. He was wearing a black jacket, red pants, and big yellow shoes. Interested, I stood up and jumped off the building, my cat-like reflexs helping me land perfectly on my feet. My boots are a pretty gray color with red bows on it and tiny bells and a tall heel. On my toes it looks like a cat foot. I ran to catch up with this strange boy, using my skills from my job to follow him silently.

The boy stopped in a dead-end, his eyes swollen from crying. I hid behind a wall, curious to see what was wrong with this odd boy. Maybe I can help him? My eyes turned a pretty aqua (which means "blye" in spanisbh) color when I started feeling sad for the boy. Before i could ask him what was wrong, I heard footsteps comming quickly!

**(A/N: So what do you guys think? Let me know, k?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Meiwa isn't a mary su. She's my oc)**

I hid behind a barrlel I saw and duck down. Suddenly, a dog came running towards the boy I had followed. It tilted its head and then sat beside him. The boy shook his head and petted the dog. "Its no use, Pluto. I can't find them anywhere!" he cried. I decideded that this boy was harmless and I stood up, walking over to him.

"Can't find who?" I asked, my hands tugging onn the hood of my robe, so he wouldn't see my face. The boy looked up at me, his ocean blue eyes filled with tears.

"M-my fr-friends. Rikku and Kiari." he awnsered, wipping a tear from his face. My cheeks felt a sudden rush of heat as I looked at his adoriable face.

"...M-maybe I can help." I responded, looking away. "I see lots of people here..."

He jumped up, hugging me. "Realy?! Thanks!" He grinned. He let me go, now holding out his hand. "I'm Sora. What's your nam?"

I hessitated but shook his hand. "I'm Mwiqa Kuna." With my free hand I took off my hood, my pink hair falling into place as my eyes turned a soft gereen color (Which ment I was happy).

Sora still smiled, a light blush on his face. "S-so..." he looked at the sky. "Where do you think they are?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. You told your dog you searched everywhere here right?"

"Yeah" he nodded

"Thn mabye their on another world." I suggested.

"Other worlds?" His eyes where huge and looked starry. "They exsist?"

"Of course!" I told him, smiling. "You need a gummy ship to travel to them, but they exsist."

His excitement seemed to grow. "A gummy ship? So you have one?"

I shook my head no. "No. I don't have a ship. I use portals to travel to other worlds."

"So do you think we can find them on another world?" He put his hands behind his head.

"We could always look." I smiled. The closest one to Travers Town is my home world. We can look there first!" I explained.

"Ok! Let's go!" Sora giggled, happy.

I nodded and closed my eyews, putting my left hand up. A black portal appeared in front of me ans I told Sora to follow me in it. He hessitated, but jumped in after I walked threw.

**(AN: kk guys! Next chapt u get 2 c her hometown :D )**


	3. Chapter 3

I found myself in a forest, everything seeming gianty compaired to me. I looked aaround, seeing Sora on the ground, rubbing his head.

"Ow..." He groaned. "Where are we?"

Just then, a new voice cut int.

"Quite a question indeed~"

"Whoes there?!" Sora cried out, looking around. My eyes turned a bright orange as I looked at a rock.

"Meiwa~" It continued "I'm shocked you're back~!"

Suddenly, a man with dark pink hair, bright purple eyes, and cat ears and a tail that matched mine appeared on the rock I was looking at. The man gave a wide grin, resting his head on his hands. "The legends true then~"

"Go away." I hissed, my bright pink ears flasttening. I wanted nothing to do with this man.

"Meiwa?" Sora looked up at me, his eyes glowing with curiosity. "Who's this?"

"The Infamous Cheshire Cat." I returned bitterly.

"Now now," The man purred, his fluffy tail wrapping around himself playfully. "That's no way to great you're dad."

Sora's eyes widened "Dad? So thst's why you two look a like!"

"He's not my dad." I hissed. "He abandonded me!"

The Cheshire cat frowned. "Poor Mewwi. Sigh. You know I couldn't come see you!" He reached over to his head, pulling it off his body. "I'd lose my head!" He giggled.

I didn't want to hear anymore, so I ran away.

**(AN: So what do u guys think? :D Is it good?)**


	4. Chapter 4

Tears were in my beautiful pale brown eyes that looked almost white as I ran awway form the Cheshire Cat and Sora. I could hear ther faint calls for me, but I ignored it as I ran.

I was in so much pain as my past was brought up. I hated my "dad" for what had happened. He never once visited me as a child. Mother was harsh on me too and I needed him. He was never there.

As I ran, I didn't ppay attention to were I was going and I ran into a taller boy.

"Hey! Get out of my wa-" I stopped mysel as I looked at the man in front of me.

He had silver hair that seemed to shine. It was shoulder length. He hadd beautiful icy blue eyes and wore a yellow shirt and jeans. He turned to face me, his eyes becoming wide with surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He held out a hand, helpping me up. "I didn't think I'd meet anyone else here."

"Oh... Thats... ok..." I blushed, holding a hand to my mouth as I smiled, my eyes changing to a prettty shade of purple with my happy mood.

"My names' Riku." He told me, giving me a polite smile.

My heart nearly skipped a beat as I gave a shy responce: "I'm... Meiwa... Meiwa Kuna."

"That's a pretty name"

"Th...Thanks" my cat tail swayed nervously under my robe as my cat ears fluffed. I didn't understand why I was so nervous with Riku. This never happened before. When I looked back at him, I realized he was giving me a wierd look.

"Um... I something wrong?" i asked him

"...You... look familiar. Have we met before?" He asked, tilting his head.

"No, I don't think so." I answered, looking down at the ground now.

Just then, Riku reached out and placed a hand under my chin, tilting my head up.

"Your the queen's daughter."

I froze, my eyes widening. "H-how..."

"You look just like her, miss." He smiled, taking his hand away. I instanly grew disappointed as his hand left my chin.

I tried to hide my dissappointment by crossing my arms and looking away. "So?"

"The Princess of Hearts shouldn't be so far from her kingdom." Riku grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the castle. I was so shocked, my eyes turned a bright gold as my cheaks turned a dark red. My heart started pounding as he held my hand, I couldn't form words. I just followed him silently.

**(A/N: Sorry it took sooo long 2 update, guys D: I was sick wit a sore throat and fever! I'm upsdating anouher chap soon! and plz giv me sum reviews guys! ;A; I wnna no wat u think of my story)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN: Hey guyz! :D I just got over writers block & Ive got tons of new ideas! Im writing da next 2chptz as we speak!)**

The next thing I knew, I was at a familar castle. It was tall, colored a vibrent red with pink hearts beautifuly decorted along the sides. My eyes turned orange (because I was annoyed) again when I saw this building. We arrived at the gate and was quickly let in by the two card guards.

I couldn't brink myself to struggle against Rikku's strong grip on my hand. I couldn't expliane why, but I liked it when he held my hand. Our fingers seemed to intertwine togter perfectly, as if we were simply made to be together.

As we walked through the castel grounds, I could hear the whispers of the towns people around us.

"Is that the princess?"

"Has she finally returned to us?"

"We've missed her so!"

My eyes turned red (that means Im angry) as I listened to their comments. I never wanted to be their princess. I hated my mother and ffather, and I deserved a life better than living in their shadows!

"Ah! Princess Meiwa Kuna Hearts!" cried a young girl with blonde hair. She wore a blue dress with a white apron on the front that looked like a giant heart. She smiled as she ran to us.

"Who is this?" Riku asked me as he stopped walking. I sighed, but the girl spoke before I coukd.

"My name is Alice, sir." She gave a curtsey and looked at me, giving a warm smile. "You've had us all worried! We thought you were never going to return. Thank you for bringing our dear princess back to us."

Alice had once lived in the human world, but had somehow discovered Wonderland one day. She had eventually found her way to my mother's castle, and was almost killed for disrespecting the Queen. But I had stopped my mother from killing Alice, and gave her a chance to go home. Alice couldn't find her way back, so she decided to stay and work in the castle. We quickly became close friends over the years, she considered me to be her big sister.

Alice grabbed my hands and giggled. "The Queen will be so joyed to see you've returned! Come on, let's not keep her waititng!"

I looked over my sholder to Riku, my eyes becoming a pale brown. This strange, yet handsome man would have to leave now that I had been returned. Icouldn't help but feel a pain in my heart... I did'nt want to say goodbye to Riku. Before I could say anything, Alice began to walk me towards the castle. When I looked into Riku's beautiful icy blue eyes, I could see sadness within them.

_maybe this won't be our only meeting..._ I thought to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**(AN: ok, so i was gona wait til tmrw 2 post this, but I was so excited, i decided 2 finish the chpt and post it now! :D So heres chpt 6!)**

Bad memories were being brought to my head as Alice and me walked to the thrown room. At the large chair in the center sat a beautiful woman with candy pink hair and wore a long red dress that was decorated in black and white hearts. She wore a golden crown with a ruby in the shape of a heart on the center. Her eyes were wide when I walked in. I only narrowed my eyes that were now a deep red color.

"Meiwa?" The woman spoke, getting up from her chair. She stood still for a moment, tears in her eyes. She then came running towards me, throwing her arms around my body and bringing me in for a tight hug. "My darling Princess!"

I only pushed her away. "I'm not you're daughter." I hissed. I knew she was putting on an act to fool her people in to thinking she loved me. She hated me, I could tell.

Her eyes held anger as I rejected her hug, but she still smiled. "You've returned to us. I knew you would." The Queen turned to a short man who had snow white hair and long rabbit ears.

"You! Call the towns people! We must have a celebration at once! My darling daughter, our Princess, has returnerd!"

With a scared nod, he ran off.

"Alice," The queen looked at us again. "Help Meiwa prepare for tonight."

"Yes, you're Majesty" Alice smiled and looked at me. I rolled my eyes, but walked with her upstairs.

I was brought to my old room and found an outfit had been laid out for me. Sighing, I took off my black robe and clothes and put on the dress. It was poofed out a bit, but it looked stunning on me. The dress was a hot pink color that had a slit to the left side and there was white fabric there. The dress was sleeveless and had tiny red hearts at the top that fanned out to bigger hearts to the bottom. I wore a black peice of silk around my waiste that had silver swirls in it. I was wearing a silver necklaace that had a good sized dimond in the center that was shaped as a heart. I put on matching earrings in both my human and cat ears, and finaly went to grab my crown. It was pure silver wires that had gaps that looked like tiny hearts. In the center there was a large ruby shaped like a heart. I pulled my hair into a bun and carfully placed the crown on my head before I went to look at the mirror. I couldn't even reconise myself in this beautiful gown. I blushed, looking away.

"I really do look like a Princess..." I sighed, walking to my window. The sun had already started to set as I gazed off. I started to think about Riku again.

Would he be at the party? Would I be able to see him again? I didn't like being brought home, but I thought I should at least thank him.

I closed my eyes, feeling tears starting to form in my eyes.

I wanted to see him again. It was the first time I met someone that made me feel... so... wonderful... and I had just let him walk away. I could feel my heart shattering at the memory of being pulled awa from him.

My thought were ripped from me as I heard a knock at the door.

"Wh-who is it?" I asked carefully.

"It's me, Meiwa," I heard Alice say softly from the other side opf the door. I wiped the tears from my now purple eyes as I smiled. "Come in."

Alice walked in, gasping as she saw me. "Mewwia," She smiled, "you look beautiful!"

"Thank you." I smiled in return, walking over to her. "Has the celebration started?" I asked.

Alice nodded and took a step to the side. "We really should be heading downstairs to join them. The Queen expects you to be there. She's so proud of you comming home. We've all missd you greatly."

"I didn't want to come back." I sighed. "I hate it hear, and I have better things to do then just play pretend." I hissed. Alice looked confussed.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Forget it. Let's just go." I said shortly, walking past her.

**(AN: oh, im also thinmkig bout getting a deviantart account and postinng pics of Mewia! if i do, ill put up a link to it! :D)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(AN: Thx so much 4 da good reviews~! :D Here's the next chpt 4 u guyz)**

A light tune was being played at the party, I could hear the people below gossiping about my return. It all just made me sick to my stomach.

How dare they force me to this life I hated!

I slowly made my way down to their party, ignoring the people I passed. Silence swept across the room as I walked by, I could feel their gazes on me as I finally reached the Queen. My "mother" stood up and smiled.

"Citizens of Wonderland!" She looked around. "It has been 5 long years since our dear Princess was taken away from us. Fate has smiled upon us this beautiful day, and has brought my darling daughter home to us."

While the people cheered, I turned to look at them and smiled. I had to at least fake it, I had no other choice.

"Let us celebrate fate's gift and rejoyce! Our Princess Meiwa shall bring us glory and hope for our next generation. Wonderland is finally, complete once more!"

I took a seat in the smaller chair beside the Queen's, keep up my act. The Queen sat down and looked at me.

"Daughter-"

"Don't you dare call me that!" I hissed in a whisper. My "mother" sighed.

"I know you and I don't... agree on things... But-"

"Go to hell." my voice held venom as my eyes were a deep red. The Queen shook her head and looked back at her people. I was thankful to have her ignore me again. This life I was being chained to, was not my choice. I wasn't wanted here, it was obvious, and I deserved better than this humiliation.

I couldn't focus on the party anymore. My thoughts kept going to Riku.

It hurt to be away from him. I wanted to just get up and run outside to look for him. I knew I had to see him again. Fate had brought us together, there was no other explination for this. I was in love with him and I knew I couldn't live my life without him. It was certain we were soul mates. But I was a Princess. The Queen would force me to marry no less than a Prince.

I hated the thought of having any other man as my husband. I didn't want to be their next queen. I belonged out in the world!

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't notive the room becomming darker and a new atmoshere consumming the air...


End file.
